Misunderstandings And Things Left Unsaid
by Kirinenko
Summary: Yogi/Gareki. Gareki le confiesa a Yogi que está cansado de su falsa actitud despreocupada, lo que resulta en un encuentro muy desagradable con Silver Yogi. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: ExtinctionOfReality

ID: 1301929

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Resumen: Gareki le confiese a Yogi que está cansado de su actitud despreocupada y falsa, lo cual resulta en un encuentro muy desagradable con Silver Yogi.

Pareja: Yogi/Gareki

Rating: PG-13

Advertencias: abstracción/rarezas, emociones alteradas/sentimientos

"¡Buen trabajo, Gareki-kun!" le llegó la voz alegre de Yogi mientras salía de su traje de Nyanperowna, sonriendo encantadoramente "¡No asustes a ningún niño hoy con tu ceño fruncido!"

Gareki ignoró al rubio idiota y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando las piernas, apoyando la espalda en este, suspirando.

Otro día, otra inútil pérdida de tiempo. ¡¿Cuántas fiestas más tenían siquiera?! Ridículamente molesto en este momento… ¿Y cuál era la parte más idiota? Fue forzado a ir a todos y cada uno de ellos.

"¡Gareki-kuuuun!" Yogi saltó hacia el otro, envolviendo con sus brazos al adolescente "¡Deja de ignorarmeeee!" el rubio estaba hablando todo el tiempo mientras el moreno contemplaba cuán inútiles eran los festivales.

"¡Bájate de encima, idiota!" Gareki empezó a empujar al hombre para apartarle, quién estaba ya fuera de su traje de mascota, sus ojos recayendo en el brazalete rosa alrededor de su muñeca.

Todavía no podía creer que el rubio lo llevase incluso ahora… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, de todas formas…?

Yogi, dándose cuenta de que Gareki estaba distraído, disminuyó su agarre y poco a poco se sentó, mirando su brazalete también, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios "¿Lo recuerdas, Gareki-kun?" sonrió feliz y más alegre "Ganaste la pulsera por mí"

El moreno no dijo nada y miró a un lado, escondiendo un ligero rubor avergonzado.

Yogi estaba tranquilo mientras estaba allí sentado, mirada suave, tocando el brazalete "Realmente significa mucho para mí…"

En ese momento, Gareki estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. ¿Qué era esta atmósfera…? Así que se puso en pie, listo para irse. No le importaba donde tuviese que ir. Quería ir a cualquier otra parte en vez de quedarse ahí, donde todos podían ver su sonrojo "Deja de decir estupideces, idiota" dio solamente un paso cuando su brazo fue agarrado.

"¡Espera!" el rubio se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos al otro, pero entonces era todo tristeza y bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido "Lo siento, Gareki-kun. Si quieres irte – deberías ir"

Gareki volvió a mirar al triste rubio, parpadeando, una mirada ligeramente confundida en su rostro. Así que… Yogi quería pasar tiempo con él, ¿eh? Todo su lenguaje corporal decía eso…

A juzgar por su propia historia e infancia… ¿quién era él para decir que no a esto…?

"Idiota…" dejó salir de nuevo, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, haciendo que el otro se estremeciese y alejase su mano "Estoy tan feliz…Gareki-kun…" una sonrisa brillante adornó el rostro del rubio.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Gareki miró al otro mientras este parloteaba sobre algunas tonterías al azar con entusiasmo, sin realmente prestarle atención. Yogi era del tipo que se dejaba llevar fácilmente, siempre alegre y juguetón. Siempre ayudando y haciendo a los otros felices. Era imposible de imaginar que pudiese seguramente –

El pelo blanco brilló ante los ojos del adolescente y tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza, su cuerpo se sacudió un pcoo.

"¡¿Qué está mal, Gareki-kun?!" Yogi estuvo encima de él al instante, por supuesto.

Después de un momento, el moreno se calmó, empujando lejos al otro "No eres…nada como él"

"¿Mmm?" Yogi tenía expresión extrañada y confundida en el rostro.

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Qu –?"

"¡¿Por qué no eres tan serio como él?!" le espetó Gareki, mirando a Yogi de lleno.

Yogi se sentó ahí en silencio, viendo al más joven calmarse un poco, antes de finalmente preguntar, pero algo cambió en él, ya no estaba sonriendo "¿De quién estás hablando…Gareki-kun…?"

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y estaba a punto de estalla de nuevo "Tú –"

"¿De quién podrías estar hablando? ¡¿Eh?!"

Los ojos de Gareki se abrieron ampliamente mientras miraba al cabreado Yogi con un toque de tristeza en el rostro. Era…la primera vez…que había visto a Yogi así.

Era casi…aterrador.

Gareki bajó la mirada "Yo–"

"Solo dime lo que quieres decir, ¿eh, Gareki-kun?" espetó Yogi de nuevo, su rostro miserable, pero realmente sabía de lo que el otro estaba hablando "¡Vamos, dime! ¡Dime cuanto me odias y quieres a la bestia que reside dentro! ¡Estoy listo! Porque sabía, yo –" Yogi se quedó en silencio, sus puños temblando sobre sus rodillas.

Gareki se quedó sin habla y no podía decir nada, por lo que se quedó en silencio, casi distraído, viendo al rubio, sin esperar nunca que fuese así de listo. Sin esperar jamás que fuese así de serio y…

Por encima de todo, sin esperar en la vida que entendiese de lo que estaba hablando tan bien…

"¿Por qué no puedes quererme…Gareki-kun…?" preguntó Yogi en susurro casi desesperado, mirando al otro a los ojos "¿Por qué no puedes aceptar este lado de mi…? ¿Este yo alegre y siempre feliz…?" su sonrisa era triste y apenas estaba ahí "¿Por qué…no soy suficiente para ti…?"

"Porque…" Gareki recuperó la voz, intentando estabilizarla de modo que no temblase tanto por las emociones "Me…pareces…falso…cuando estás siempre…feliz…"

Yogi se quedó sentado ahí en silencio unos segundos más, y luego se echó a reír, pero la risa era un poco forzada y antinatural "Así que es eso, ¿eh? ¿Crees que porque una persona esté siempre sonriendo quiere decir que esté ocultando sus emociones?" Yogi negó con la cabeza, con una espantosa sonrisa en el rostro "Gareki-kun, Gareki-kuuun, Gareki-kuuuuuuuun" imito su propia voz quejumbrosa "Estoy harto ya de mí mismo" apoyó la frente contra sus manos en el regazo "Es más fácil para ti aceptar mi lado miserable y roto…porque lo entiendes, ¿no es cierto? ¡¿eh?!" casi gritó la última sílaba, inclinándose hacia el rostro de Gareki, viéndole de cerca, completamente fuera de él, ágil y desglosado. Su corazón estaba completamente roto.

Gareki continuó sentado en silencio, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible sus emociones…incluso si quería correr…lejos, muy lejos…y nunca volver. Esto era aterrador…

Muy…aterrador…

Era como si–

"Oye, Gareki-kuuun~" el gemido de Yogi fue falso, inclinando la cabeza "Eso tiene un anillo muy raro, ¿no? ¡¿no?!" gritó, agarrando los hombros de Gareki, sacudiéndole "¡¿Por qué no entiendes que así es como me encargo de esta horrible parte de mí?! ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?! ¡Por qué, por qué, por quéeeee! Ahhhh–" estaba frustrado, pero entonces el rubio se rompió de nuevo "¡Ja – jajajajajaja!" su risa era antinatural, ojos abiertos de par en par al darse cuenta de algo mientras miraba al suelo, agarrando más fuerte los hombros de Gareki, el moreno siseó e intentó empujarle en ese tiempo "Así es…como es…¿eh?" alzó su mirada con ojos insanos para mirar directamente a Gareki "Ya veo…entonces…"soltó al moreno, levantándose del sofá, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, el ceño fruncido y los ojos ocultos por su pelo rubio.

Gareki se frotó los hombros, viendo al rubio. No tenía nada que decir, porque hasta ahora, la mayoría era cierto. No quería que Yogi ocultase ninguna de sus emociones y fuese completamente él mismo. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo… le gustaba el rubio, incluso con todos esos molestos "Gareki-kun", aun así… siempre se sentía como si algo faltase. Y ese algo era lo que estaba presenciando justo en ese momento. Y no estaba del todo seguro si le gustaba…de hecho, daba…

Miedo…

Quizás cometió un grave error.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora… ¿verdad…?

"Tu… ¡¿Qué estás–?!"

"Está bien, Gareki-kun…lo entiendo" la voz de Yogi era profunda e inusual, su postura sin cambios "Si al menos quieres ese lado de mi" sonrió con locura, lágrimas deslizándose por sus ojos mientras alzaba su cabeza, sus dedos agarrando el parche para la alergia en su mejilla "Lo entiendo completamente, Gareki-kuuuun" y quitándole de su mejilla, sacándose sangre, transformándose en el Silver Yogi en segundos.

Gareki lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, agarrándose al material del sofá, su corazón latiendo ruidosamente en su corazón. La alarma sonó en segundos en el barco y sabía que pronto todos estarían ahí para frenar a Yogi, viendo las vides espinosas crecer desde el suelo en diferentes direcciones.

"Vamos, Gareki… ¿es esto lo que querías…?" lentamente, Silver Yogi se acercó al otro, Gareki intentando escapar pero las vides espinosas en todas direcciones casi lo tenían arrinconado. La versión inhumana se cernía sobre él "¿Es este el 'yo' que disfrutas….verdad…?" inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado muy ligeramente, inclinándose, más cerca de la cara de Gareki "Si ese es el caso…" pasó sus dedos por el costado del cuello de Gareki y el hombro desnudo, el moreno tembló por el toque, intentando alejarse de la mano pero no podía, apretando los dientes, los ojos violetas entraron en su punto de vista… y se quedó inmóvil, sin aliento.

Gareki permaneció inmóvil mientras veía a Yogi desabrochar la pulsera que había ganado para él, balanceándola sobre su rostro "Creo que esto no tiene sentido tampoco, ¿verdaaaad, Garekiiii? O…" sonrió más ampliamente "¿Te gustaría usarlo como gargantilla…?" garei estaba inmóvil pero miraba al otro de todos modos, así que Silver Yogi lo tiró a la cara del moreno, cayendo el brazalete al sofá, haciéndole reír "Tienes razón no lo necesito~~"

Silver Yogi era…peligroso. Extremadamente y Gareki lo sabía. Un paso en falso y podía acabar dividido en millones de pequeñas piezas, así que no reaccionó cuando el brazalete fue lanzado contra su cara.

Esto no era lo que Gareki realmente quería. Yogi se lo tomó todo tan literalmente, sin darle tiempo a explicarlo y…este era el resultado.

¡¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?! ¿Esperar a los refuerzos o –?

"Ga~re~ki~ Vamos a divertirnoooos~" Yogi besó al adolescente en los labios con inocencia al principio, luego profundizó el beso en un instante, los ojos de Gareki se abrieron más, su mente en blanco hasta que se retorció con dolor, sintiendo algo afilado clavarse en su costado. Rompiendo el beso, bajó la mirada para ver un vid espinosa.

Realmente duele, maldita sea.

Silver Yogi cogió las mejillas de Gareki "Déjame desgarrarte…Mi amor" sonrió más feliz, rastros de lágrimas aun en su rostro "Te lo daré todo…lo que desees…Así que, por favor…" se inclinó sobre la oreja de Gareki y en ese mismo instantes, los miembros del segundo barco de Circus entrando corriendo en la habitación, dispararon algo a la espalda de Yogi, su visión se volvió borrosa al instante "Por favor…" exhaló, hablando para que solamente Gareki le escuchase, mirando fijamente a los oscuros ojos "Amame…también…" y se desmayó sobre los otros, las espinas desaparecieron, su pelo otra vez era rubio.

El moreno dejó salir una exhalación profunda y relajada, su lado se sentía más ligero también ahora que las espinas no estaban clavándosele, todo el mundo apresurado.

"¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?! ¡¿Cómo pudo desprenderse el parche?!" Akari era todo gritos, mirando el lateral herido de Gareki también, apuntando a la puerta para que todos los demás hiciesen lo que decía "¡Llevadlos a los dos a la enfermería, vamos!"

Mientras todo el mundo corría a su alrededor y el de Yogi, Gareki miraba al rubio desmayado, sus ojos suaves en contraste con lo que habían sido siempre, suspirando. Tomando el brazalete del sofá, envolvió al rubio con sus brazos, una mano en su suave pelo, sosteniéndose a sí mismo "Idiota…" le espetó, dejando el resto sin decir, como siempre había hecho.


End file.
